


I'll Name You North

by ajaxthexe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Sad, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxthexe/pseuds/ajaxthexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta misses North</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Name You North

Theta sighed and sat on the side of the desk as Epsilon and Carolina worked on something. He hated being stuck inside Carolina's head with the memories of the other AI. It scared him. At night when he got scared, no one would or could comfort him. Epsilon did him best to help when he could, but it never really worked. Plus he was a little sad that they weren't getting a dog.

"Hey kiddo, what's a matter?" Epsilon asked, appearing beside Theta as Caroline decided to go to sleep, "You've been really quite since yesterday."

"I miss North," Theta muttered, looking down at his feet. He heard Epsilon sigh at the mention of Thetas partner and sat down next him.

"I now you do kid, I miss my friends to," Epsilon said, watching Carolina as she slowly fell asleep, "But we can't stop what happens in this world, we just have to move on and hope one day we might see them again," 

Theta looked up at Epsilon, confused, "But isn't North dead?" Epsilon sighed again and placed a hand on Thetas shoulder.

"That's why your in charge of remembering him, because everyone else has done a very shitty job so far," Epsilon joked slightly, making Theta laugh, "Good night Theta, we have a big day ahead of us," Theta nodded as Epsilon got up and started making his way towards the sleeping Carolina.

"Epsilon?" Theta asked suddenly, looking over at the AI. 

"Yes Theta?" he answered, turning around to face him.

"I really do want dog," Theta said, making Epsilon laugh. 

"Ok kiddo, you can have a dog," Epsilon said. He waved his hand and a purple and green dog hologram appeared.

It barked happily and ran over to Theta, tackling him to the ground. Theta laughed and pushed the dog of him. He stood up and started petting the dog, laughing as it barked and wagged its tail.

"I'll name you North!" Theta exclaimed, making Epsilon freeze and stare and Theta in shock.

North barked happily and nudge Theta to the ground, licking his helmet. Epsilon smiled at them underneath his helmet before disappearing back into Carolina's mind, leaving the 2 to bond.

"You're to soft on the kid," Carolina murmured, startling Epsilon.

"Hey, you would do the same," Epsilon snapped. 

"Whatever you say, good night Church," she said before falling back to sleep.

"Night sis," he said back before shutting down for the night.


End file.
